Mission: Never Completed
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: SakuraXItachi, DeidaraXOC pairing! Sakura is in the Akatsuki-as is Kagayaku. What happens when Pein gives them a mission to seduce information out of Kankuro and Gaara while under the disguise of a geisha?


Drabble- Un!

"Deidara-sama!" Sakura smiled at the face of the female infront of her. Her hair, the same color as Sakura, complimented her sapphire blue eyes. Her full lips were in a pout as she huffed at the smirking Akatsuki member. Her smile widened when she felt Itachi's sudden presence behind her. Turning around with a smile, she joined him in walking to the other side of the Akatsuki lair.

After all, it wasn't often that she got the chance to just linger with him. Usually he was given a mission by Pein, who felt it was a bit tiresome to have Itachi so protective of her just because he viewed her as his. She stiffled a snicker as she remembered one particular incident that had revealed just how protective he was of her.

And how protective Deidara was of little 'Kagayaku', her partner in the Akatsuki.

" Ne, Sakura-san, do you think Deidara-sama is cute?" A blushing female asked her, azure eyes looking down at her feet as she scuffed the toe of her sandals. Sakura blinked. The question had popped out of nowhere-and on top of that, the two were on a mission to pose as geisha's in a village near the border of Sunagakure no sato. Gaara was 'Kagayaku's' chosen target to seduce, and Kankuro was Sakura's. The two arrived dressed in inverted kimono's, Sakura's a light pink with red swirls and petals, and a darker red obi, while her partner's was a dark red with pink swirls and petals, with a lighter pink obi. Sakura's face was painted, and she had used a minor chakra-less genjutsu to make her eyes a watery blue, as she was sure the sand siblings could recognize her normally. Her hair was changed to a normal, deep brown. The other wore no makeup and made no changes to her, other than looking demure and polite-with energy and innocence shining about her. Sakura inwardly laughed. How she managed to pull it off, she would never know!

They had arrived at the selected village, their geta clacking softly on the ground as they entered, small, pretty smiles on their faces. They walked side by side, to focused on their mission to sense the four others following them.

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame halted in separate trees, staring silently down at the two beauty's below them. Sasori and Kisame repressed groans of frustration. Why the HELL did THEY have to come!?

Kisame smirked as he thought of Itachi's glare at the leader when leader had informed them of the female teams' mission.

Haha, oh yeah. It was a FUNNY sight indeed.

'Kagayaku', or Kagome as she was known in the past, glanced down at her joined, pale and elegant looking hands infront of her, softly biting a full lip and flicking her gaze to a cold looking redheaded male. He was cute, she'd admitted to herself, and she felt her blush darken when he glanced slowly at her. She stiffened, biting her lip harder as Sakura giggled at her predicament. She just KNEW her partner would have this reaction! After all, Gaara was hot-even as a genin, and even if she didn't admit it then, that didn't mean that she didn't notice it!

Turning her attention to the leering Kankuro, Sakura smiled 'softly', inwardly growling and thinking of one-hundred-and-one ways to kill the pervert.

She didn't watch Kagayaku walk slowly to the now staring Gaara.

Or bow with a polite, soft greeting as the blush deepened attractively. Or see Gaara smirk at her while teasingly trailing his gaze up and down her body.

She shivered, feeling as if Gaara was mentally undressing her with his eyes.

"G-Gaara-sama?" Looking to the side, she found out why he was acting so strange. At the angle she had been at before, she hadn't been able to see it, but his table was cluttered with about a dozen sake bottles. She felt herself blink in shock at the amount before she was tugged slightly roughly into his lap.

" Kirei onna, anata wa?" His breath was spicy as it drifted subtly passed her nose, and she hid her blush with a long kimono sleeve.

" A-ano ne, watashi wa Kagome desu." She stuttered as she felt his hands drift a bit higher, cupping the back of her neck with calloused hands. His lips brushed hers, chapped and rough textured-but still sending a spark through her body from the tips of her hair to her toes. He pulled her a bit closer, his lips pressing a bit harder against her own now. Not far away, Sakura was 'playfully' refusing Kankuro's drunken advances, to busy to notice her partner's problem.

When he licked her bottom lip slowly and sensually, she hesitated.

Then though of the mission, and opened her mouth softly, responding gently to his kiss while her body tingled and something warm settled in the pit of her stomach.

The kazekage growled softly in approval before deepening their kiss and pulling her hair out of its beautiful yet painful and traditional geisha hairstyle, running his fingers through the silky strands.

She stiffled a moan, while mentally thinking of ways to get the information needed without knocking him to his senses.

Getting an idea, she broke their kiss. Panting, the two looked at eachother's eyes, getting 'lost' in the other's eyes. Turning and straddling his lap indecently with her kimono split and showing her creamy, unblemished legs and thighs, she touched her lips to his again, allowing her body to come into contact with his hard on as he responded eagerly, unknowingly turning her on more and more with every rough suck he gave her now intruding tongue.

Suddenly, both at the same time, the two females were ripped away and held protectively. One being held tightly to the point of slight pain, and the other being nipped at sharply by multiple mouths.

In less that fifteen minutes, the two who had grabbed them walked out, their prizes thrown over their backs.

They blinked in confusion at eachother, while Kagayaku inwardly seethed. Damn, that Gaara guy had been a HOT kisser!

That, and he was hot-and made HER hot.

Which was unusual. The only one who usually could do that was-

They yelped as they were dropped on the ground roughly, with two angry males in their faces.

"What did you think you were doing?" Questioned a deadly calm Itachi, his sharingan spinned in his seething anger. Sakura blushed. After all, she had just been about to resort to anything to get the information out of the puppet user Kankuro!

Deidara said the same to Kagayaku, his hands' mouth's nipping sharply at her neck, collarbone, hands, wrists-anywhere that he touched.

"You are mine!" He was so mad his usual sentence ending word was missing! She gasped when he suddenly forced his lips to her.

"Only I should get to kiss you-to touch you!" He glared angrily at her dazed eyes.

Itachi did the same to Sakura, drawing her tongue into his mouth to bite on it punishingly.

Tingles shot down their spines as their bodies heated, warmth sliding through their bodies as they began to respond to the rough kisses with just as much anger and passion.

The four poofed off to two separate locations all of a sudden, startling a glaring Sasori and a blushing, yet smirking Kisame.

They both knew their partner's would be 'getting some' tonight.

And from the Akatsuki medic, along with leader's mysterious, powerful ally.

(If you want the lemon version just leave me a way to send it to you!)

Sakura grinned as she remembered her night with Itachi. Since that night, she had found that she liked things she had previously thought would suck, and hated anything gentle in the bed.

When she followed Itachi into a room, she smirked, stripping off her cloak to reveal only a black fishnet body suit-with no other converings what-so-ever.

Itachi took his own off, smirking as she licked her lips.

She would most definitely enjoy tonight. That, she knew without a doubt.

Meanwhile, Kagayaku had been surprised by Deidara when he had suddenly turned and pinned her to a wall, brutally kissing her and lighting a small flame in her belly. She mewled softly as she responded, twining her tongue around his and pulling it into her mouth to suck. He growled, and she giggled, though it was muffled by his very talented mouth as his other mouths wandered, licking and nipping at any bare skin they could reach.

With a loving roll of her eyes and hips, and a wicked smirk from Deidara, She knew she wouldn't be walking-or leaving their room for awhile- as he threw her onto the bed.

"Get ready koi, un. I won't go easy on you, nor will i be gentle!" She smirked naughtily as he growled this.

" I am more than ready-and who said I wanted you to go easy on me? Or that i like it gentle?" She seductively licked her lips, unknowingly signing her 'death' warrant.

That night, she found herself tortured more sexually than anyone should ever be-so bad that she was dripping, and she hadn't cum once at the time!

She mentally smiled as she moaned aloud, bucking while thinking about how she should repay her little kazekage for getting Deidara to claim her like she had wanted all along...

hmm...

maybe a kiss would suffice?

With a giggle, she decided against it.

After all, her sister Kurumi had decided to pursue him, and she was sure that she would prefer him completely normal-not castrated.

She giggled, ignoring Deidara's lustful nips, sucks and kissed to the column of her throat.

She knew just how to get them together...

Now if only she could get Hidan to work with her willingly...


End file.
